


What's in a Name?

by PetrichorPerfume



Series: Shenanigans [36]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Big Brother Michael, Comforting Michael, Lucifer hates being called Satan, M/M, Sad Lucifer, Sam is a meanie beanie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 06:13:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2056884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer can't stand when anyone calls him Satan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's in a Name?

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this suggestion by Lucifer Fallen Angel: Maybe Michael calming Lucifer down and lulling him to sleep with a hand between his shoulder blades.

_“Hey, Satan, come here for a minute!” Sam calls._

_Lucifer scowls. “How many times do I need to tell you not to call me that?”_

_“Oh, I’m sorry! Beelzebub, may I request your presence?”_

_“My name is Lucifer!” He shouts. “Lucifer! Just Lucifer and nothing else!”_

_Dean snickers beside him. “Jeez, what the hell got into you?”_

_Lucifer glares at the human for a moment before storming out._

***

In the garden, Lucifer sniffles as he runs through the scene again in his mind. His wings tense when he feels Michael’s presence behind him. “I... I didn’t mean to be evil.”

 

Michael steps down from the porch to join him. “I believe that evil is too strong a word. Misguided, perhaps. Misunderstood, definitely.” He wraps his wings around his brother. “Sam sends his apologies.”

 

Lucifer shrugs. “I just wish they’d stop calling me Satan and thinking of me as ‘the Adversary.’”

 

Michael presses a gentle hand between Lucifer’s shoulders, where the younger’s wings fade into the skin of his human vessel. He lets his Grace wash over Lucifer and pours all of his love into the simple gesture. “Can I still call you Lulu?”

 

Lucifer smiles and snuggles back into Michael’s embrace. “That’s my favorite name.”


End file.
